Cyalume Change PURE
Cyalume Change PURE is a term used in PriPara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. It is supposed to be the evolved form of Cyalume Change. It was used by Arata in Chapter 01, but it was first thought as a system error. So far, only Arata can use this change, but it was never used again until the final arc of Season 1. Discovery Cyalume Change PURE was first used by Arata in her very first live, causing a huge uproar in PriPara. However, Meganii said that nothing happened to the system, so it's not a cheat. This was never used until the final arc of Season 1. It was later explained in a picture book found by Chiarah that it was a gift from six Idols who each had different gifts, but each of them wasted their gifts, causing their downfall. One day, a bird appeared and promised to return their gifts until they learned something valuable. In Season 2, there were actually seven Idols, with the seventh being the last hope for PriPara's future. Later on, it was revealed that both Allen and Alia have the potential to be the seventh Idol's successor. Idols who can use Cyalume Change PURE * Arata Futaba - Mirai's successor; Idol of "Grey" * Meiyuno Amezono - Awa's successor * Glace Aqua Cocytus - Cheri's successor * Hokuto Izumi - Kyoko's successor * Kazumi Okumura - Nanashiba's successor * Chiarah Namisora - Shirogane's successor * Alia Aternosa - Candidate to be Arata's successor * Allen Crosslight - Candidate to be Arata's successor * Shirogane (formerly) * Awa (formerly) * Cheri (formerly) * Nanashiba (formerly) * Kyoko (formerly) * Mirai (formerly) How they unlocked it In the final arc of Season 1, the entire PriPara world was under a "malfunction" where girls can no longer go back to their Idol forms. This caused the entire PriPara world to lose its sparkle. Meganii explained that the only was to save PriPara is to do the Cyalume Change Pure six times. So at first Meganii chose SoLaMi Dressing as they matched the story, but it didn't worked, so Mirai☆Catch! & Uta▷Hime were chosen to do it, forming a new unit, Mirai Uta. In order of Perfomances and how they were able to unlock it: Chiarah's Story: She represents the 6th Idol, Friendship. Meiyuno's Story: Meiyuno was still upset that Sil was gone, so she wasn't able to perform properly. After being yelled by Ibuki, she realises even without Sil, she has even much more support from other people throughout her life. She says "Thank you, Sil, everyone, for everything! Now it's my turn!" Meiyuno represents the 5th Idol, Support Kazumi's Story: Because of her stage fright, during her performance, she chickened out. Suddenly, a rock was thrown at her, stopping her performance. When she picked it up, it has a piece of paper wrapped around it. She removed it and read it, saying. "Kazumi, you are an idiot for chickening out. Aren't you supposed to be my muse?" "You can do it!(ง •̀ω•́)ง✧" "Big sis! Don't trip!" "Just do it." She wipes her tears and throws the paper and rock away and continues represents the 4th Idol, Confidence. Glace's Story: Despite not able to sing at all, she continued her performance as she received countless of hate. After remembering the good times with her sister, being an Idol, Mirai☆Catch!, and especially Henji, she finally said something, but butchered "I....LO...VE.....!" It's unknown who is she referring to. Glace represents the 3rd Idol,Love Hokuto's Story: She represents the 2nd Idol, Courage Arata's Story: Arata represents the 1st Idol, Belief History In the picture book found by Chiarah, there were six separate stories, with each of them having different Idols with different personalities and dreams: The Beginning "Once upon a time, there six Idols who share different dreams. Each of them had different styles, and even different backgrounds. One day, they all met at a certain Idol Audition and all of them were tied. Because of this, they had an argument on which was better, so they all had a rematch and still, it was a tie. They did rematches all the time and the results were always a tie. Without any other way left, they decided on a bet. The first Idol who could raise their rank to Kami would be the winner. And so they spent nothing else but hurrying up to be a Kami Idol. But it resulted them to lose their times with their families, school, and even friends. As the result, they were alone and afraid. One day, a bird flew down and stole their gifts. The bird promised them to return their gifts unless they could learn something valuable." Story of Friendship "The Idol's name was Shirogane, who was a loner. He was the only male of the group, which caused him to become a solo Idol. He didn't even like the idea of snapping tickets with others, causing the others to spread nasty rumours about him. One day, the bird came down and stole his gift. Without anything else, he left PriPara. He sat alone in his room, doing nothing else but stare at the ceiling. One day, one of his fellow Idols who had her gift stolen by the bird visited him. At first, he shut her out, but the girl managed to get in his house and began talking to him. The more they conversed, the more they grew close to each other. Shirogane, for the first time, felt what it's like to have friends. He now realised what his gift was and went back to PriPara." Story of Support The Idol's name was Awa. Story of Confidence The Idol's name was Nanashiba. Story of Love The Idol's name was Cheri. She was in love with a boy, until the bet began. She broke up with him, and spend her days trying to reach the Kami Idol rank. But after her gift was stolen, she regretted her decision and wanted to see the boy again, in hopes of getting back together again. When she visited his house, it was revealed the he and his family moved Story of Courage The Idol's name was Kyoko. Story of Belief The Idol's name was Mirai. She was the oldest of the group. Ending In Season 1, the last pages of the book was teared up, leaving a cliffhanger. However in Season 2, Pull:Vitae's leader, Mideniko, is revealed to have the last pages with her. The Last Story While in Mideniko's possession, she constantly lets her fellow Pull:Vitae members read it. The final pages, or the final story, talks about the ending and the story of "grey". All the six Idols gathered around at PriPara and decided to end their bet once and for all. They formed a temporary group and brought what was supposed to be the best live ever. The bird finally came down and gave them back their gifts. Happy with the results, the six Idols decided to snap their tickets and left PriPara. But when they were about to leave... The bird shone in a bright white light and turned into a gruesome monster, even more horrid than that of a demon. The bird happened to trick them into getting in PriPara in order to pull PriPara into chaos. He later told his plan to them, that stealing their gifts was nothing than a trick in order for them to perform together and give him energy. Distraught with the truth, they tried to leave, but Shirogane, Cheri, and Kyoko were taken by the monster and were turned into nothingness. When the remaining Idols got out of PriPara, they wished that all of that never happened. Their stupid bet and the monster, and what happened to their three friends. Meganii Akai, the supervisor, told them that there was one way left; to destroy their tickets. By doing so, the monster would be sealed away for as long as possible, but Shirogane, Cheri, and Kyoko would never return, and their days as Idols would come to an end. With no other choice, they decided to end their Idols days for good. They went back inside PriPara and destroyed their tickets, sending the monster to the lowest depths of Mascot Hell. For one last time, before they could say goodbye to PriPara, they performed one more time, knowing that with the three other Idols gone, they would still be remembered by them. After that, Mirai told Meganii to erase all memories of all of the Idols who have witnessed, but not to erase the memories of their performances. He agreed, and so PriPara went back to piece. The Story of "Grey" Meanwhile in Mascot Hell, the monster vowed revenge against Pripara, so he used the souls he had captured and tried to used them, but Shirogane's soul prevented him to use them. He led an escape, causing the captured soul to return to PriPara. But those souls never got their bodies back, but due to the monsters power, he laid a curse on them, making everything they do turn into darkness. This was the beginning of the Vestiges. Shirogane and Kyoko were not affected, but poor Cheri was. There was nothing they could do, so they left her, fearing that they might end up turning in t a Vestige. Shirogane sealed Kyoko's soul in a plush toy, while he escaped into the human world and got sealed in a little girl's soul. One day, they could all just wish that their souls would be free, by their last hope. The Idol who could dye both black and white into the world, "grey" And that's where it ends. Battle for "Grey" After Mideniko announced that the remaining members of Pull:Vitae will be going on to their final phase of their plans, everyone panicked. Chiarah mention the story of Grey that their last hope is an Idol that can "dye the world with both black and white". Without any volunteers, both Allen and Alia suggested themselves for no apparent reason. This caused the two to spark their really brutal rivalry to the next level. Trivia * It's unknown what kind of species was the bird in the picture book. * All of the former inheritors of the Cyalume Change PURE had a connection with their successors. * It is revealed that Arata is the Idol of "grey". **This would make her the only main character to be an inheritor and to have a successor. Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta